A Christmas Carol: Yugioh Style
by Brown Kitsune
Summary: This is a Yugioh Syle version of A Christmas Carol. It's a kind of parody. Please read if you want too. Rated T for some swearing. One-shot!


**Hey! I thought that I would do a Yugioh parody of A Christmas Carol. I'm in the Christmas mood, and I wanted it to be funny. Well, here's the parody, and the cast is as follows:**

Jacob Marley: Duke Devlin

Ebenezer Scrooge: Seto Kaiba

Bob Cratchit: Ryou Bakura

Fred: Mokuba Kaiba

Donation Collectors: Rex and Weevil

Ghost of Christmas Past: Joey Wheeler

Ghost of Christmas Present: Tea Gardner

Ghost of Christmas Future: Atem

Tiny Tim: Yugi Motu

**I will be using their own names, but this is just to tell you what each character's role in this is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or A Christmas Carol**

* * *

**A Christmas Carol: Yugioh Style**

"You're late, again, Bakura!" Seto Kaiba roared at his employee, Ryou Bakura, who stood in the doorway of the office trembling from the cold and fear.

"B-but, sir, I-I am ten m-minutes early," whimpered a scared looking Ryou as he pointed to the clock hanging on the opposite wall.

"ALL my employees are to be here fifteen minutes early!" Kaiba said, thumping his hands on his desk, "If you are late one more time, I will fire you. Got it?!"

"Y-yes, s-sir," Ryou whispered.

"Good. Now get out of here before I dock your pay," Kaiba said before sitting back down in his chair.

Without another word, and not wanting his pay to be docked anymore then it already was, Ryou quickly scampered out of the office and to his own work station.

'That person is more trouble then he's worth,' Kaiba thought to himself as he started to work on a new duel disk that he was creating. He had only been working on the design for five minutes, when his secretary buzzed him.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Kaiba, but your nephew and two collectors for the poor are here to see you."

"Send my nephew in, but not those two collectors for the poor. They are to leave immediately. There are other places giving donations to the poor, so why should I have too? Also, if you disturb me one more time, I will have your job. Got that!" Kaiba had all but yelled into the phone by the end of his little speech. He was getting seriously annoyed now.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kaiba called, not looking up from his computer.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Kaiba," said Mokuba while running into the office.

"Merry? Ha! It's just another holiday where people don't work, and other people are asking you to make donations to the poor smucks who can't feed themselves. Well, what do you want, Mokuba. I am very busy and if the only reason that you came here is to wish me a Merry Christmas and give me that god awful wreath, then you can just leave now," Kaiba said, while his last nerve finally snapped.

In his opinion Christmas was the worst holiday in the world.

"I'm here to invite you to Christmas dinner tomorrow night," Mokuba said, not loosing any of his cheeriness, "Will you come?"

"No, I won't. I have a lot more important things to do then waste my time eating whatever it is that you people eat at Christmas. Now leave!" Kaiba shouted, standing up and pointing at the door.

"Fine. Merry Christmas," Mokuba said before leaving. However, he slammed the wreath on the door knob before he left.

"Bah!Humbug!" Kaiba said before going back to work.

* * *

"Finally, home," Kaiba said, unlocking the door to his house and throwing his shoes in the closet, "No more listening to people say Merry Christmas and all that."

Kaiba then walked into his living room and flopped down into a chair. He looked up at the portrait of him and his old friend, Duke Devlin.

"You were my best partner. You were almost as selfish as me. I couldn't have asked for a better partner," Kaiba said smirking. He thought back to all those times when Devlin and him would steal from the rich and the poor. Those were good times.

As he sat there, remembering the "good old days", Kaiba suddenly felt a cold draft.

'Ugh, can't those worthless maids do anything around here?'Kaiba thought to himself in annoyance as he rose from his chair. When he turned around, however, his jaw hit the floor and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. There, standing in the doorway, was his old friend, Duke Devlin, who was covered in chains.

"Kaiba. Kaiba" Duke said, while dragging his chains behind him.

"What? How? This is impossible! You're dead. How the heck can I see you?" Kaiba said, freaking out like a school girl.

"I am dead, Kaiba, and would you stop having a hissy for crying out loud. I have something important to tell you," Duke said getting a little annoyed at the fact that Kaiba was throwing a hissy. After a few moments, Kaiba finally calmed down. "I am here to tell you that if you do not change your ways, you will be doomed to eternal wandering like me. Only, you're chains will be twice as heave and the balls will be the size of beach balls."

"Yeah, right. This is a trick isn't it?" Kaiba said, crossing his arms, "Okay, joke's over."

"This is no joke, Kaiba. Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts, and if you don't change, you will be doomed like I am," Duke said before turning to leave, and walking right into the door, "Ow."

Kaiba just stood there for a few minutes. Then he snorted in disgust and went off to bed. 'Three ghosts. Yeah right. The day that happens is the day that I give Joey Wheeler a you-are-a-better-duelist-then-me plaque.'

* * *

As he drifted off to sleep, the only ghost that Kaiba thought of was Duke's ghost. 'Those were some weird holograms.' He was just about asleep, when he thought he heard....

'Munching?' Kaiba thought in confusion as he sat up, 'What would be making that munching noise?' He flipped the light on, and let out a surprise yell.

"Hey ya, Kaiba. This is some good food ya got here," Joey said, taking another bite of chicken.

"Wheeler! I don't know how you got into my house, but you have to GET OUT RIGHT NOW! Kaiba thundered. However, Joey just ignored him.

"I am not Joey, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," Joey said before standing up.

"Ya, and I'm Godzilla," Kaiba said under his breath.

"Well, ya could be. You're scary looking enough. Now, come. There is much for me to show you," Joey said.

"No way," Kaiba said before rolling over.

Not going to take no for an answer, Joey grabbed onto Kaiba's arm, and before Kaiba knew what was going on, he found himself outside an orphanage.

"Why the heck did you bring me here? Wait, better question, how did you bring me here???" Kaiba asked in annoyance. This was the orphanage where he grew up most of his life.

"I brought you here, to show you what you used to be like," Joey said, "and I thought you were smart. Now look."

Not knowing what else to do, Kaiba did look.

"There I am," Kaiba said after spotting a boy playing with three other kids in the snow.

"Yes, that was you before you turned into a cold-hearted asshole," Joey said.

"Those were my friends, Chuck, Larry and Moe," Kaiba said, "We used to have lots of fun together."

Then he saw a girl walk up to the group of boys and they started to have a snowball fight.

"And that's Annabelle. Boy, she really knew how to have fun. God, I had such a crush on her," Kaiba said, almost smiling at the memory.

"Yes, but that's about to change," Joey said before the whole scene changed.

"Hey, I knew this place. This is my store," Kaiba said.

"Yeah, the place where you became the cold bastard you are now," Joey said before pointing to the window. Kaiba looked in.

There was a younger version of himself working on a project.

"Seto. Seto. You promised me that we would marry someday. I've come to see if you are going to keep your promise," said Annabelle.

"I've thought about it, and I've decided not too. You are to needy and pushy. I call off the promise," said the younger Kaiba, not looking up from his work.

"You loved your work more then that precious girl, and you lost her forever," Joey said as they watched Annabelle leave in tears.

"But I..." Kaiba said trailing off, not knowing what to say. "I never meant too."

However, the voice that answered back wasn't Joey's anymore. It was Tea's.

"Yes, you did, Kaiba. You loved your work more then her, so you might as well just admit it," Tea sai appearing next to him.

"Gardner? What the heck are you doing here, and where'd Wheeler go?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Now come," Tea said before grabbing Kaiba's arm and taking off into the air.

"What the?! Put me down, now!" Kaiba yelled.

"Fine," Tea said before letting him go.

"AAAHHHH!" Kaiba yelled before he landed in a deep snowbank beside a house no bigger then a shack.

"Who lives in this filthy old place?" Kaiba said looking in the window.

"Your employee, Ryou Bakura," Tea said looking in the window too, "This family can't afford much since you pay him next to nothing."

"What are you talking about? Can't you see that stuff cooking over the fire?" Kaiba asked in an are-you-blind voice.

"I do, and that's their clothes. What they have to eat is right there," Tea said pointing over to the table. On it was some peas, and a chicken the size of an orange.

"Can we eat yet, father?" asked a boy, which Kaiba noticed to be Yugi.

"Why is he struggling like that?"

"He has a serious medical condition, and without proper care, this will be his last Christmas," Tea said sadly.

"What? You mean he won't live till next Christmas?" Kaiba asked shocked. "Spirit?"

He turned to see a dark cloaked figure standing beside him.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas Future? Can you tell me what happens to Yugi?"

The scene changed to where Kaiba and a cloaked figure stood in a graveyard.

"Please, Spirit," Kaiba said, grabbing onto the robes, "what happened to Yugi?"

The cloaked figure just pointed to where Ryou was standing with a cane clutched in his hand.

"Oh no. NO!" Kaiba shouted out, "Please, spirit, tell me that these events can yet be changed."

Just then, he noticed two people digging a grave.

"Can you believe it? No one came to his funeral," said the first figure.

"Aye. No loved ones. No one to care that he died," said the second voice before dropping his shovel, "Let's take a break. He won't be going anywhere."

As the two people walked off, Kaiba peered into the grave.

"Tell me, Spirit, who's grave is this?" Kaiba asked.

He watched as the spirit struck a match and held it over the tombstone.

**Seto Kaiba**

"Why yours, Kaiba," said the figure as he pulled back his hood.

"Atem!" Kaiba gasped.

"The oldest and richest man in the cemetery," Atem laughed before pushing him in.

"I can change! I can change!" Kaiba shouted as he plunged head first into his coffin.

"No. No. Please." Kaiba said, struggling within the covers of his bed before falling onto the floor. "They've given me another chance. I have another chance!"

Kaiba was so excited and happy that he actually ran outside with his pajamas on, and he didn't care.

"Why hello, Mokuba," Kaiba said rather cheerfully, "I hope you have lots of food for that Christmas dinner of yours."

"You mean you're coming?! That's great!" Mokuba said whiling giving Kaiba a hug. Kaiba then headed into the nearest toy store.

'Now for Ryou,' Kaiba thought to himself as he left the toy store.

_Knock knock knock_

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba. What a nice surprise?" Ryou asked when he answered the door. Kaiba just shoved hi way inside.

"Now look, Bakura," Kaiba said, setting the sack of toys down, "I'm sick of your lateness, and you leve me no other choice..."

Ryou just looked at him in horror. Finally, Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. He started to laugh.

"I would like to make you my partner, and here's some toys for Yugi," Kaiba said after he quite laughing.

"Partner? Oh thank you, Mr. Kaiba," Ryou said beaming.

"Thanks for the toys, Mr. Kaiba," Yugi said giving him a hug, "God bless, everyone."

* * *

**The End**

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
